creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 2
Welcome to my Talk page! Hello, welcome to my new Talk page. Feel free to leave a message below if you need help with anything or just need to talk to me. Please remember to put each new topic under its own subheading ( Section heading ) and to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). LOLSKELETONS (talk) ---- Please don't delete my creepypasta... TheGuyWhoIsBawss Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:17, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Hey, this guy vandalized this page, as seen here. Also FIRSSTX LOLOLOL. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 14:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) FURS... Aww. ChildofSolitude (talk) 14:21, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay Do normal users add Marked for review? :I will do so in the future. Have a good day! Pasta Do with it what you will, (its not mine) But it needs to be renamed, and its got text wall. Ruby,ruby,RUby Marked for Review I hate to seem like a bother, but I messaged you yesterday regarding two stories I uploaded (Stations and Unstoppable, I believe) which were marked for review. You didn't respond and I think it may be because you have recently archived your talk page. So I was wondering, how can I improve the stories to have the tags removed? Many thanks. HuangLee (talk) 19:56, February 5, 2013 (UTC) i want to start making pastas. but how do i start writeing them on here? -ParanormalVampire : Also, there is a "Contribute" button on the top of the page. Click that and then click "Add a Page". Why do they call it Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:45, February 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: New Template Looks good to me. Lets use it. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:18, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so, but it's advised to tell him about it. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:43, February 7, 2013 (UTC) They saw the post on ClericofMadnesses talkpage. They gave up. The wiki is safe. They kinda pinpointed me tho and keep sendign me emails through FB. (mainly trool stuff) : Why do they call it Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:57, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Skeletons, I just want to consult you about the creepypasta I made "kirchu disc" what is wrong with it exactly? (Im not trying to be rude, kind sir)TheKillerShinyDitto (talk) 05:07, February 7, 2013 (UTC)TheKillerShinyDitto Hello Good sir. I just want to ask, What is wrong with the Pasta I mad "Kirchus Disc"? Its one of my first pastas. Is it bad gramar? Just curious. TheKillerShinyDitto (talk) 05:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC)TheKillerShinyDitto Vandal This guy on this page. Reverted already. TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:45, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Idea VCROC and VN _LGBT Wolf • [[User_talk:LGBT Wolf|'Speak']] Listen this is why my story is bad to you... first of all i am 10. a second start small on creepypastas and work your way up! :) Feel free to ask any questions. RetroGamerBoy (talk) 22:42, February 7, 2013 (UTC) *and i mean.. Why did u delete my page its called PrAy.Exe Unknownevil123098 (talk) 01:59, February 8, 2013 (UTC)UE18 I like the template. I shall use it. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC) i added a bit to the recomended listening page (the one for music) of some original music that i created because of this site LOL. i just wanted to make sure i posted it correctly as i am still a bit new to the whole wikia thing. thank you for your time and i hope you as well enjoy the music ^_^ http://www.facebook.com/djeks00 (talk) 06:54, February 8, 2013 (UTC) SORRY FOR THE KNOCKOFF. Look I know I Posted a "Jeff Knockoff", but I didn't make it, I just posted it because a friend of mine loves Jeff the Killer and blah blah, so I made it that she can live her dream of being a "Killer." She wrote the story. I just posted it. I should advise her about it though. It won't happen again, if you want to delete the "second post" of it go ahead, I don't care anyways. I made this page so I could post about my Origional Creepypasta, Anna. But I posted hers because she begged me with all her heart. Listat114 (talk) 15:39, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Listat114 If you really must add that, use Spinoff Appeal or post it to Spinpasta Wiki. You CANNOT post Jeff-inspired stories directly to this wiki if you are not an admin. NO EXCEPTIONS. Vandal Discussion Get on chat so we can discuss VCROC related things. _LGBT Wolf • [[User_talk:LGBT Wolf|'Speak']] Mistake Hey, i told my friend to post my pasta "Repus Oiram" to a different wikia site. But he made a mistake by posting it on Creepypasta... Could you please delete the page? Sorry. D: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Repus_Oiram S'okay, I'll delete it. No harm done. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 04:57, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Need you on chat Like... now... _LGBT Wolf • [[User_talk:LGBT Wolf|'Speak']] Hello. I'm writing a trollpasta, about a user named supermariofan101. He made a pasta here, that was deleted. I was wondering if you could send it to me, so I can attach it to the pasta. Re: pasta Yeah, that was a mistake to ban for that, though it was a reuploaded page from the deletion log's notes. I AM SINISTAR. BEWARE, I LIVE. RUN RUN RUN 23:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Uh... the general tone of the rant and "I BET YOU DON'T EVENLIFT" as well as "GUD!!!" would indicate he's not serious. I AM SINISTAR. BEWARE, I LIVE. RUN RUN RUN 01:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Poe's Law. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:02, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Look, I don't know why you called my page spam, so I'd like an explanation for that. ~Pissed off person. : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 04:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm just wondering why my pasta was deleted, that's all. Devinatormc (talk) 19:27, February 10, 2013 (UTC)DevinatorMC Hello, sorry I wasn't able to fix my story Sleep Stalker, I lost power for two days. After I made the story, I kept editing it so I did not get the chance to fix the paragraphs, sorry about that. Also, after I saw the "BAD" tab, I was editing the 1st paragraph and I might have accidently deleted the tab. Sorry about that, and I will fix the story right now (the reason I put this here is because I don't know how to reply to a message on my talk page). Sleepstalker101 (talk) 01:28, February 11, 2013 (UTC)SleepStalker101 Thany you for approving of Whitenoise (he is also happy in his cage). I want to use a picture with the Creepoypasta, but it is difficult to find one that suits the character. Should I just draw Whitenoise or browse the Internet until I find it?Horrorfan1 (talk) 17:38, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Horrorfan1 Hey so I got a one day block for a pasta Im working on, but the problem is though I dont know how to save a work without publishing it. A little help? Thanks :D Dragslice (talk) 18:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm doin' the Cleanup category correctly... ... right? I'm just poppin' in to make sure. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 19:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. No problem. I just wasn't sure whether or not I should've done that (removing the templates) pending on whether you'd review the pages. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 20:06, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm done. Jus' lettin' you know :) From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 20:18, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey I would just like to thank you for blocking unnofan6. It really pissed me off that he got rid of my pasta just for some hate message to another admin just because he was banned for plagerism. SuperCreepyPasta1 (talk) 20:46, February 11, 2013 (UTC) F4D That's new... Do I add the poll to the talk page as I would normally? [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 21:36, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi... recently you moved one of my creepypastas, titled Speak For Yourself, quote, "without a redirect." I'm wondering why. Cryohydra911 (talk) 04:12, February 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ah, okay. Thanks for the edit, then! Cryohydra911 (talk) 04:24, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ;3; What did I do? ;3; "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO RUN!? ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS KILL YOU!" / "THAT'S WHY I HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD EXCUSE TO RUN!!" (talk) 14:53, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey... Um Can you help me with my Story? I'm new to the wiki and need some further explenation on what walls of text are... Thanks I am coming for you... (talk) 18:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC)zarzar555 Excuse me Hey... Um Can you help me with my Story? I'm new to the wiki and need some further explenation on what walls of text are... Thanks I am coming for you... (talk) 18:35, February 12, 2013 (UTC)zarzar555 Yo man, why you delete my story? : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 19:47, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Skelly Since you're admin now, can you fix the Community Messages? There's a section I've noticed since joining where it's missing the word 'time' between 'each' and 'you', and I can't fix it. Just pointing it out. *points at it, second to last paragraph* TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:54, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Skelly (You'll know it's me by this title now. :P) Apparently this wasn't unfinished. Would you be able to restore it so we could check? TheShadyNerd (talk) 00:38, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Saw it Saw your title change... Lol I am coming for you... (talk) 01:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC)zarzar555 Law-Abiding Citizen I CANNOT AND WILL NOT SEE THIS WIKI DECAY BEFORE MY VERY EYES. Some things that need some revision. Just users and pages and stuff. Feel free to share these with other admins. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Alyss_creepypasta Why oh why is this even on the wiki. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff_The_Killer:_Dark_Weekend Care to read the rules, newbies? Please? So I don't get mad? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Pricks_and_dicks. Obvious spam. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cletus123 The above page was made by this dude. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:SpidermanEminem This dude revised the page to its current state. Which is not a nice state. K thx bai Space guns. Let's shoot some space guns. 10:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Random Error Message Whenever I try to add a story to the article listing, even following that page explaining how to add a story. I add the story, and as I go to publish the change, I'm cut off and I get this error message. I don't know what else to do, the last three times I've tried posting a story on here...this happens. Frankly, I don't want to get banned/blocked because Google Chrome and I don't get along. Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 11:24, February 14, 2013 (UTC) No data received Unable to load the webpage because the server sent no data. Here are some suggestions: *Reload this webpage later. Error 324 (net::ERR_EMPTY_RESPONSE): The server closed the connection without sending any data. Spammer/ Racist alert Aaaand that's not all. I've collected a collection of caps so far. Enjoy http://prntscr.com/spgjj http://prntscr.com/spgkk http://prntscr.com/spgl6 http://prntscr.com/spgm1 http://prntscr.com/spgmh http://prntscr.com/spgn5 http://prntscr.com/spgxt I shall leave these on other mod/admins pages. Happy Valentine's Day Princess Kill the Gimp Panda 13:33, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Listen, I need help for a moment. Yesterday I started a little project, mostly for myself, to improve my writing capacities. The objective was to take a known Creepypasta and rewrite it, eliminating clichés while trying to keep what made them so good. But now I realize that it isn't worth it if I can't get somebody to read it. After all how am I supposed to know if I was successful? I had thought about adding it in a blog and a link to, eh, pastebin, but first I think it would be good to ask. After all I'm talking about a literal spin-off, rewritten in my own style, as something that at the beginning was meant to be just for me. So what are the rules about this? Would one be allowed to post the link to it in a blog entry, even if it is something like I did? WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 17:25, February 14, 2013 (UTC) A page I posted titled DIE was deleted and I received a 3 day ban on editing because it was apparently spam. How was it spam? It wasn't a troll pasta and I followed or the rules on grammar and things you can't make pastas about so why was it spam? Emiefluff (talk) 18:14, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Why did you change my page back to how it was? I wanted to get rid of the messages I've gotten since they're no longer important. KRokon (talk) 22:12, February 14, 2013 (UTC) First of all thank you and second I am using my ipod and im having a hard time. Now you might say that I should use a real PC but I dont have. I am not sure if you can help but if you can please do. Thank you again and goodbye : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I put up a creepy pasta called Copper vs Jeff why was it deleted? : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) hi! i was wondering if i could make my own category,Childhood Memories (scary true stories from my childhood) plz? ty if so :) NightmaresEvets (talk) 01:05, February 17, 2013 (UTC) hi! could i make my own Category? (Childhood Memories) i can add true stories from my childhood and people can have permission from me to make a pasta in there! ty! NightmaresEvets (talk) 01:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hmm... To answer the question on Cleric's talk page. If a Suggest Reading page still has errors, a admin (any) will be able to fix it because the page is locked. I don't see the point adding it M4R on Suggested Reading since the page is locked, and M4R can be added by anyone and can be removed by anyone. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I'd just like to thank you for liking and viewing my reviews! I'll do most of yours as soon as I can! Thanks again!SupremeKai4 (talk) 18:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Whatcha doin'? : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Whoops :P Sorry, keep forgetting the rules here xP I'm semi-new haha. Thanks for letting me know though x) Question... is it okay if I remove things instead of making it completely blank? Or is that considered bad as well? ReddElite (talk) 05:00, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi sorry to bother you but whenever I try and edit my story to look better it stays the same. I don't know how to fix it and i worked really hard on this story I would hate for it to be deleted.... I don't know how to edit it so that it isn't a huge text wall and so the font is bigger.... Sorry again to bother you thanks for your time CreepyQueenBitch (talk) 09:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much for your tip! I think it worked! Thank you thank you thank you CreepyQueenBitch (talk) 10:17, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey LOLSKELETONS all I have to say is that you are; one: very lucky, two: very funny, three: respected by the Murder Buddies, and four: are you sure you aren't a lepercaun? Overall you are one of my favorite admins. You should be proud. (Also thanks for not burning my house down. Yet.) ConfettiCupCakeCuddles13 (talk) 20:24, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Confetti Excuse me LOLSKELETONS, but that picture of Furbearingbrick was on her profile. so I was easily mistaken. CreepyheroofTime (talk) 20:30, February 18, 2013 (UTC) You ARE my 2nd favorite member on this wiki. 1st being ClericOfMadness 3rd being Furbearingbrick HorribleTroll512 (talk) 04:28, February 19, 2013 (UTC)HorribleTroll512 Skelly, I recently put up a pasta (my first one, in fact) and I was banned, thus, unable to make edits. It was marked for poor grammar, so I was wondering if you could help me out. I tried to the best of my ability to write correctly, and, yes, I used a spell-check. TUeRiE (talk) 04:25, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Psst Sorry I didn't get back to you last night. I'm not supposed to be here, remember?... Anyway, I like the changes you made. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 18:46, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Deleted Page? LOLSKELETONS, I wrote a creepypasta called "A Tape from Treasure Island", it was renamed "Disneys Treasure Island", and then it was deleted. I understand that I used the weird catagory, I didn't know it was admin only, and we fixed it. Why was the whole page deleted? I worked on that for three days and I had pride in it. Please Respond. ~TheZayxe~ : And it was a blatant ripoff of Abandoned by Disney. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:16, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :How was it a rip off? The only thing the two had in common was they were both set on this mysterious island. I read Abandoned by Disney, and I though I could do better. I was inspired by Abandoned by Disney. Unlike Abandond by Disney, I used more real life events and facts and incorperated them into the pasta. I wasn't scared by abandoned by disney, so I decied to write somthing better. Somthing that will grasp the reader more than just "The giant snake statue slithered away into the jungle". :: Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:37, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ::So, it's not a ripoff, it's just a ripoff. BRILLIANT. Also, you copypasted the first paragraph of ABD verbatim. Now say "it's not a ripoff" to us again with a straight face. I DARE you. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 23:40, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :: ::P.S. Next time you want to get someone to undelete a page, use Deletion Appeal. Also, yeah, that's pretty much the definition of a ripoff. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Its. Not. A. Ripoff. Why the hell would I copypaste somthing into my pasta. How fucking stupid would that be. God Damn! Why are the people on here so judgeing? I posted it on SomeOrdinaryGamers, and they were saying they liked this BETTER than ABD. They didn't FUCKING CARE that it was based on the same island. You guys aren't even giveing a good argument! You're just repeating the same flaws over and over again, while I have actually attempted to prove you wrong and gave exapmles on why its not a ripoff. You know what? Compile a detailed list of what was a 'ripoff' in this story, and maybe that'll put it through your think skull that is't not a god damn ripoff. TheZayxe (talk) 00:08, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Appeal To Celebrity fallacy, anyone? [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 00:15, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Just because some people on some site thought it was better than the original doesn't change the fact that it was plagiarism. As Fur pointed out before, you copypasted the first paragraph of ABD verbatim. That is PLAGIARISM. I don't know about SomeOrdinaryGamers, but this is a literature site, and we do not tolerate plagiarism of any kind here. Goodbye. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 00:17, February 21, 2013 (UTC) If you got the essence of the pasta from another one, it's plagiarism. End of story. Doesn't matter if you say it isn't, it still is. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 00:20, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hoo boy. let me just say that I am a fan of SOGs and I really don't understand what the fuck is going on with this guy. Sturgeon's Law, I guess? Anyway, here's the thing: if you make something that is similar enough to a topic, it borders on suspicion of plagiarism. When you just flat-out plagiarize, then expect to be called out on it. Duvi0 (talk) 00:25, February 21, 2013 (UTC) − Woah guys, one person thought his version was better! Let's bow down and kiss his feet. Alright, time to get knee deep in this shit pile. So one person thought your version was better, are we supposed to care? You broke the rules, and got punished, why is this such a hard thing for noobs to comprehend? "Why the hell would I copypaste somthing into my pasta?" I don't know, we're not mind readers. It could be because your pasta sucked? Or that you were too lazy to think of something on your own, so you resorted to making a spin-off? SomeOrdinaryGamers doesn't run this wiki, and never will. Get your dick out of your ass and use some common sense. This was a Rip-off because it took the idea straight from AbD. It's also plagiarism. Given that the admins and mods go through so much shit like this, I think they just might know what a rip-off is. Again, Common sense. Now let's look at the second thing you said: "Why the hell would I copypaste somthing into my pasta. How fucking stupid would that be." Well at least we don't have yo call you stupid, you admitted it yourself. Now go back to sucking your thumb, and while your at it, go back to school and learn how to spell. Detective Woofles 00:33, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism This guy on this page. [[User:WhiteReaper|'White']][[User talk:WhiteReaper|'Reaper']] 22:02, February 21, 2013 (UTC) And several others. Look at my Undo edits from about 2 hours ago. TheShadyNerd (talk) 22:06, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Taken care of. He posted a Jeff story too, and posted the text of a story on his user page. These compounded offenses make me wonder if he was trying to get banned on purpose. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] Help hey i wanted to ask a question because i added a photo on the creepy pasta "cupcakes" and i did not get a award for that : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:59, February 21, 2013 (UTC) A few questions and clearing up things... Okay, so to clear up something (I don't care if it was deleted, I put 1.2% of effort into it), Slandurmin had two purposes: For those who didn't create Slenderpasta's, it was for a laugh. For those who DID create Slenderpasta's, it was to let them know that using the forest setting in their pasta would've been "lame" and would remove almost every aspect of fear in the pasta. Now, a few questions: Is there a way to 100% delete a page, so that when linked to it, it just shows a blank page instead of "This page has been deleted."? At what extent can my Jokepasta's go? (Creepypasta's with the intention for a little laugh.) By that, I mean how far can I take a joke in a creepypasta, or what restrictions are there to my jokepasta's? If you could just answer my two questions, that would be great. Th3 3p1c G4m3r (talk) 04:21, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Dead Bart Sketch by me So I just wrote a blog and I uploaded on my deviantART account a sketch of Dead Bart. It's the scene where he falls to his death and lands on the runway. I wondering what you thought of it? --YoshiWii1 (talk) 04:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Oh, there was a site for that. Okay. Thanks for showing me that. Th3 3p1c G4m3r (talk) 04:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Notification to VCROC Peeps Got the notify. How does one volunteer? I'll have free time in a little while to go through the Needs Editing stuff, and would be glad to be the one to do that. TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) BAN Just out of the blue......um, k. PLEASE tell me why im banned in the first place? Dont recall doing anything bad, and if i did, im sorry. - SOISamMC : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:42, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Also, it's because you were being an ass in chat. Rule #0. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 23:45, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sig I finally get it, thanks, it was getting annoyinh writing that out everytime. Detective Woofles 00:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello mr LOLSKELETONS I would like to know what is and isnt aceptable on the wiki : Also, here are the Site Rules and the Site Rules category. Read over all of them thoroughly. Yes, all of them. Yes, even the blog posts. Ask me or another admin of you need help understanding anything. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 05:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) You wanker why did you delete my creepypasta Thelonelyshadow (talk) 18:30, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I'd be a bit more curt in addressing an admin. Also, your story was deleted because it was a Pokepasta. We no longer accept them. See this page for further details. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 22:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) BAD I think we should work on making it so that VCROC can also add and remove the bad tag. User Talk Blog Rules VCROC 22:25, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Can you unlock the BAD template pagr for a bit... I have an idea. Also if you can, get on chat it makes communication easier. User Talk Blog Rules VCROC 22:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello, this is the creator of Play With Me . My story was fine where it was, why did you move it to another page? >A>;; : And because it was improperly capitalized. "With" is a preposition and therefore must be lowercased. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 20:17, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Question: Hey, I've noticed that my CP, Pokemon OBSIDIAN Black was put under the "troll pasta" category...what passed it off as a troll pasta? o.o When I checked the category that was linked, it...really didn't help me figure this out much. Sir Areis Lionheart (talk) 21:34, February 25, 2013 (UTC) how can I fix Raven Takahashi Majin112 (talk) 03:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi Okay, I do this because you wake up early. I watch you do so. Anyways, just a little spammer alert: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/M0ph3ad69 K thx Good morning. And, in case I don't see you, good afternoon, good evening, and good night. 08:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Delete Now I sorry -craii- _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 00:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) y u delete! Why Did You Delete My Page!! ;( Why did he delete your page? I'm not going to mince words...it sucked. And it wasn't even a creepypasta, it was just a poorly-written and awkwardly-explained background story for your OC. We are Creepypasta Wiki, not CheckOutMyAwesomeOCDoNotSteal Wiki. Use DeviantART for that sort of thing. PS: please sign your posts. A huge battleship FURBEARINGBRICK is approaching fast! (talk) 17:43, February 27, 2013 (UTC) HAI HAI DER _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 17:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC) _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 18:24, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Vandal _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 01:15, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Why exactly was I banned from chat? : Also, FoR tYpInG lIeK tHiS. iT's ReAlLy AnNoYiNg AnD sPaMmY. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 03:31, February 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: BEN Delete the script and clear your cache _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 11:35, February 28, 2013 (UTC) I can? If you want you can unban give the reason for my ban 19:49, February 28, 2013 (UTC) GET ON CHAT I n33d 2 tlk 2 u!! _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 22:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :I COULDN'T I'M SORRY :AND NOW EDITOR AND CHAT WON'T LOAD FOR SOME REASON AND I HAD TO SWITCH TO MONOBOOK WHICH MAKES EVERYTHING LOOK LIKE WIKIPEDIA :IT ALLOWS ME TO EDIT BUT DOESN'T HAVE A CHAT FEATURE SO I CAN'T GO ON CHAT FOR THE TIME BEING ASDFGHJKL; :Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 01:56, March 1, 2013 (UTC) DAT WAS A PROBLEM WITH WIKIA AND ITS FIXED NOW SO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 02:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC) WHEN WAS FIXED?!?! I GO BACK TO NORMAL MODE TO SEE. WAIT HERE. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:05, March 1, 2013 (UTC) WAS FIXED A FEW HOURS AGO... _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 02:07, March 1, 2013 (UTC) IS STILL NOT FIXED. MY COMPUTER MUST BE BROKE QWERTYUIOP[]\ Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 02:16, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ZOMGWTFHSIKY WHY WOULD HE TORMENT US LIKE THIS D: _Bengy • [[User_talk:Benjaminthewill123123|'Speak']] 01:50, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Earlier today I was editing, and found that a page was blanked. The author blanked it completely after Fur edited it saying "to many errors for M4R" or something like that. Does that count as vandalism? I undid the blanking of the page. Here's the history of the page for you http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Foster_the_Gentleman?action=history Detective Woofles 14:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SarethTheGhostOnyx Does that answer your question? Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 14:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :P.S now that you have VCROC rights, you are able to use rollback, right? Rollback works much more quickly than undo. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 14:25, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :I looked for that and couldn't find it. :Detective Woofles Re: Redirects Got it, I'll keep that in mind. Detective Woofles 17:27, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Can't do it. Not leaving redirects isn't a VCROC power, only an admin one. Detective Woofles 01:49, March 2, 2013 (UTC)